The Love of a Good Woman
by YanksLuver
Summary: Patrick confronts his father and Robin has to deal with the fallout from her decision.


**Title**: The Love of a Good Woman 1/1  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick, Patrick/Noah  
**Category**: Drama/Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for the show. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Takes where Friday's (4/8) episode left off and contains spoilers for next week.  
**Summary**: Patrick confronts his father and Robin has to deal with the fallout from her decision.

**Notes**: This picks up where Friday's episode left off and is based on spoilers for next week. Just some scenes that I'd love to see! -Steph

**- - - The Love of a Good Woman: Part 1/1 - - -**

"Mine," Patrick said from his spot at the door.

Noah glared at Patrick, but his voice came out soft and eerily calm, "You had no right."

Robin wheeled him closer to the bed. He looked up at her, silently telling her he needed a moment alone with his father. Robin put a comforting hand on his shoulder, then exited the room with Bobbie close behind.

He looked at his father and nodded, as he shrugged his shoulders. "You're right, I didn't."

Noah squeezed his eyes shut. "I told you I didn't want this! I told you I didn't want you to put your life in danger!"

"I had no right to force a transplant surgery on you, but you didn't have any right to forbid me from being your living donor. That was my choice."

Noah's lips trembled in anger. "You don't get it! I decided I didn't want this! That was my choice! Just like drinking for ten years before was my choice! What gives you the right to take away my choices, Patrick!"

"I told you, I know I didn't have a right. That didn't matter to me. I wasn't going to let you die, so I made it happen."

"You didn't want me to die because of the guilt and regret you would feel. All of those years of ignoring my existence would have haunted you."

Patrick shook his head, his voice emerging sharp and firm. "I didn't want you to die because I love you."

Noah laughed bitterly. "So, now you decide you love me again."

"I've always loved you. If I didn't, then it would have been easy to watch you throw your life away. It wouldn't have mattered. I loved you so much that I couldn't bear to watch it."

"You loved the idea of me. This idea you created. Strong and infallible. And you couldn't stand it when I couldn't live up to it."

"You created that idea, Dad, not me. It was who you were."

"I was a man, Patrick. I never claimed to be more." He shook his head, tears springing to his eyes. "The truth is, you couldn't bear to look at the man who couldn't save your mother."

"I never blamed you for her death. I blamed you for how you handled yourself afterwards. If ever I needed you, Dad, that was the time. But when I needed you the most, you weren't there."

"I couldn't give you what you needed back then."

"I just needed you to hug me and say everything was going to be okay."

"But I didn't know that."

"It didn't matter. I would have believed it because you said it." Patrick rubbed at his face tiredly, as he blinked back tears. "Losing Mom was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. It tore me apart. It didn't have anything to do with the role you played in her death. She was my mother. I loved her. You're all I have left, Dad. How could you expect me to just allow what remains of my family to die? Why would you want me to have to go through the pain of losing another parent?"

Noah shook his head. "I haven't been the father you needed in years, Patrick. And look how you turned out."

"Yeah, I turned out great. I haven't had a relationship that's lasted past two dates because I don't want to risk getting hurt, risk letting myself love only to lose again. I don't know how to trust because I've only completely trusted two people in my life and I lost them both, albeit in very different ways. You're right. I'm doing just dandy."

Noah sighed. "I don't know what you want from me, Patrick."

"I want you to understand that your life didn't end when Mom's did."

"Yes, it did. It did in so many ways. Someday you'll understand that. Someday you'll love a woman so completely that you'll understand."

Patrick bobbed his head. "I guess that's what scares me."

They lapsed into a few moments of tense silence until Noah broke it.

He shook his head and smiled caustically. "I've got to hand it to you. I don't know how you pulled this off. You must have broken every rule in the book to do it."

"I had some help."

Noah nodded. "Robin."

"For some reason, she likes and admires you."

Noah shook his head. "It wasn't about me. It was about you."

"Whatever her reasons, I'm grateful to her. You should be, too."

"Grateful? That's what I should be? I should be grateful for violating my rights and giving me something I didn't want?"

Patrick licked his lips. "She risked her career for you."

"She risked her career for you. You must be crazy to think otherwise. I can't believe Lainey signed off on your psych evaluation." Patrick dropped his head and Noah's eyes widened. "She didn't, did she? It was Robin."

"She wanted to help."

Noah's voice was steely and unforgiving, "Well, she knew the risks and she'll have to accept the consequences."

Patrick's eyes narrowed at him. "What are you-..."

"Get out," he whispered.

"Dad, what did you mean-..."

"I said get out!" Noah screamed, as he pointed a trembling finger at the door.

Patrick bit at his bottom lip and then nodded. "Take care of yourself. You can't change what's done. You might as well accept it and take advantage of the second chance you've been given."

With that, Patrick wheeled himself out of the room.

---

Patrick found Robin in his room.

"How did it go?"

"As expected. You know, tears of joy, hugs of gratitude, and undying declarations of love."

"Yeah, right," Robin said, as she helped him back into bed.

He winced as he settled in and placed his head down on the pillow. "He doesn't understand."

"Just give him some time. He'll come to accept it."

"You think I'm stubborn? Guess who I learned it from?"

"Oh, I've seen first-hand how stubborn Noah can be." Robin sat down on the edge of the bed. "Look, he didn't want you to put your life in danger, but you're fine now. In time, he'll see that and he'll be grateful for the sacrifice you made and the risks you took."

"Speaking of risks, he knows you played a part in all this. He knows you forged Lainey's signature."

Robin shrugged. "He was bound to find out. I'm not worried."

"I think you should be. He didn't sound like he was going to let this go."

"What? You think he'll report me? You think he would do that?"

"I think he's so angry right now that he'd do just about anything." Patrick paused and looked down. "I'm sorry I put you in this position."

"You didn't. It was my decision."

Patrick's eyes met hers. "Why did you do it?"

"I told you. I like and admire your father."

"From everything I know about you and everything I've witnessed, you're a by the book person. You walk the straight and narrow. I'm sure you've been faced with difficult decisions in your medical career before. They may have even been personal in nature. But this is the first time you've ever risked your career. Why now?"

Robin's lips curled into a smile. "I did it for you."

His brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"I can see how much you love your father. And I could see how much the possibility of losing him was hurting you. I know you regret the time you lost. I wanted you to have a second chance."

"And that was worth risking your career? It's all you have, Robin."

Robin squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, saying softly. "I used to think that. I don't anymore."

Patrick nodded, as he ran his thumb across the soft skin of her hand.

"I never actually thanked you, you know."

"For what I did for your father? Yes, you did."

"No, I mean for what you did for me. I heard how they nearly lost me on the table and how you stepped in. Thank you."

"Well, I knew if I let you die you would haunt me for the rest of my life."

Patrick smiled. "That's true. I think I'd make a pretty sexy ghost, don't you? Casper's got nothing on me."

Robin laughed, her eyes dancing in delight.  
---

Three days later, Robin walked into Patrick's room. He smiled at her.

"I'll give you ten bucks if you get me out of this room."

"We've been through this. You're in no condition to go anywhere."

Patrick sighed and dropped his head back onto his pillow in dramatic fashion. "I can't take it anymore. I've been in this bed for four days. I'm bored to death, the food stinks, and Epiphany keeps threatening to give me another sponge bath."

"Doctors always are the worst patients," she said with a grin. "You know, you should enjoy the rest. This job doesn't afford you much time to relax."

"My idea of relaxing involves a beach, a drink with a little umbrella in it, and a beautiful woman wearing next to nothing." He waved his hand around the room. "This is a far cry."

Robin rolled her eyes. "This isn't a vacation, Patrick. It's post-surgery. I just meant you could enjoy not having to be on the go constantly. Honestly, when was the last time you got to spend this much time in bed?"

Patrick raised his eyebrows and Robin's face flooded with red. She immediately regretted the comment.

His tongue darted out and moistened his lips. He eyed her. "Let's just say the last time I spent this much time in bed I was having a whole lot more fun."

Robin covered her face with her hands. "Please, spare me the details."

Patrick shook his head. "Are you sure? Because it got pretty heated."

"I really have no interest in hearing about some marathon sexual exploit you had."

Patrick's eyes twinkled. "Who said anything about a sexual exploit? Get your mind out of the gutter, Dr. Scorpio. I was talking about the time I was seven and had chicken pox. I spent a week in bed. My mother and I played Monopoly. It was fun, until she cheated." He paused and then smiled widely. "Like I said, it got pretty heated."

Robin's face turned a new shade of red. She bit at her bottom lip. "There I go jumping to conclusions again."

"That really is a nasty habit of yours." He paused and then clapped his hands together. "So, I guess it's your turn now. Entertain me."

Robin's eyes widened. "And what would you like me to do? Tap dance?"

"I'm not a real fan of tap. I do enjoy a good jazz routine now and then though."

"Why can't you just read like a normal human being? Maybe watch some television?"

"I've been in this bed for four days. I've read everything that little candy striper brought me. And daytime television sucks. It's all soaps and stupid talk shows. I can't watch another episode of Maury. I mean, if I see one more 'Who's my baby's daddy?' show I'm going to kill myself."

"Well, what did you have in mind then?"

"Strip poker?"

"That wouldn't be fair to you, now would it? I have all this clothes on and you have just that hospital gown."

"I have no intention of losing."

"No one ever does.

"I'll risk it. Run along and find some playing cards."

"I'm not playing strip poker with you."

"Fine, forget the poker part," he replied with a grin.

Robin laughed and shook her head. "It's good to know that losing part of your liver hasn't changed you at all. Of course, that isn't the organ you think with, now is it?"

Patrick grinned, revealing his dimples. His smile quickly faded though and his eyes darkened. "How's my father?"

"Noah's refused to see me, so Epiphany's been keeping me updated. His recovery is proceeding normally. He doesn't seem to be rejecting the liver."

"I'm glad to hear that," Patrick said, his eyes never meeting hers. "He won't let me see him either."

"It won't be like this forever. He'll come around eventually."

"No, he won't. He'll never accept what I did. It doesn't matter why I did it. It doesn't matter that he would have done the same thing for me."

"Patrick-..." Robin began, but was interrupted by Alan entering the room.

"Robin, could I speak with you for a moment, please?"

Robin turned to face him, concern clearly etched into her features. "What's wrong?"

"I'd like to discuss this in private if you don't mind."

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Patrick."

Alan took a step forward. "Very well then. After all, it does involve him and he'll find out soon enough."

"This is about my father, isn't it?" Patrick said.

Alan nodded. "He's filed a lawsuit against the hospital and you, Robin."

Robin's eyes widened. Patrick's shook his head sharply, his jaw tightening. "I can't believe he did this!"

Alan went on. "He's claiming that the hospital performed the transplant without his consent and that Robin forged the psych evaluation."

"And no mention of me?" Patrick asked.

"No, you were not named ."

"Unbelievable," Patrick said. He looked up at Robin. "I am so sorry about this."

Alan looked at Patrick, then Robin. "This is all nonsense, correct? You went through the proper channels. Robin, you would never forge a signature."

Robin moved her eyes to the floor. Alan brought a hand up to his forehead. "Oh my God. What were you thinking! You could lose your license over this!"

"Hey!" Patrick yelled. His voice then grew soft and he lowered his eyes, "She did it for me."

Alan sighed. "I don't care if she did it for the Easter Bunny. As of now, she's suspended until her case can be reviewed. And you, Dr. Drake, will face consequences soon enough. Your father may not have named you, but if he's claiming the transplant was performed without his consent, then it will all come back to you." Alan shook his head. "What a shame. Two doctors with brilliant careers who just threw their careers away and for what?"

With that, Alan turned on his heel and left.

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't believe he would do this. I've got to convince him to drop the suit," he said and began to get out of bed.

"You're not going anywhere. You're not out of the woods yet, Patrick, and you're not up to confronting your father."

"He can't do this to you."

"You're not going to change his mind."

"I can try."

Robin placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "No, thank you for wanting to, but I have to face what I did. I knew the risk and possible consequences and I did it anyway. Now I have to live with it. There's nothing you can do."

Robin smiled at him and then left the room.

"The hell there isn't," he whispered.

He waited for her to disappear from view before slowly getting out of bed. He winced at the pain in his side, but managed to make it to the door. He made sure the hallway was clear before crossing over to his father's door. His father's eyes landed on him and he immediately shook his head.

"I don't want to see you. Get out."

Patrick closed the door behind him, but didn't reply.

"Maybe you need to get your ears checked. I said get out."

Patrick walked over to his father's bed and stood over him, his teeth clenched. "I'm not going anywhere. You're going to listen to me whether you like it or not."

"I've heard about as much out of you as I can stand."

"Well, that's just too bad, now isn't it? Because I'm not done talking."

"Fine, say your peace and then get out."

"You're going to drop your lawsuit against Robin."

"File that under 'things that'll never happen'."

Patrick bit at his bottom lip. "You're a stubborn, spiteful son-of-a-bitch, you know that?"

"I've been called worse and that was just today."

"You're angry with me, Dad! Me! Don't take it out on Robin!"

"She broke the rules, Patrick."

"So did I. But I wasn't named."

"You're still my son," Noah said, as he lowered his eyes. "But I can't promise that this won't come back around to you."

"You're just determined to hurt me as much as possible, aren't you? You knew I wouldn't care about myself, that I knew the risk I was taking. So you went after Robin. You knew it would hurt me to know I had put her in that position."

"Robin's a big girl. She makes her own choices."

"Yeah, and she made one to save your rotten life. I guess she'll never make that mistake again...Trying to save a lost cause. I guess we both learned that lesson."

"No one asked you to try."

Patrick threw his hands up in the air. "I give up! I'm done trying to get through to you! If you want to waste your second chance by being angry and spiteful I'm not going to stop you!"

Patrick took one step toward the door, before doubling over in pain and falling to the ground.

Noah's eyes widened. "Patrick! Patrick! Nurse! Nurse!"

Robin was walking down the hall when she heard Noah screaming. She ran into the room, her eyes landing on Patrick's body on the floor.

"Patrick!" She knelt down and brought her hand to his cheek, caressing it tenderly. She then turned him onto his back. She gasped as she noticed the blood seeping through his gown.

She looked up at Noah, "Hit the call button now! He opened the wound! He needs to go back into surgery!"

Noah hit the call button.

---

Robin felt the gentle touch of fingers running through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself once again sprawled beside Patrick. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep like this again," she said, as she sat up and stretched.

"You know, there are easier ways to get into my bed."

Robin shook her head and smiled. "I guess you're fine then."

"Thanks to you."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do anything if you'd listened to me in the first place."

"We both knew that wasn't going to happen."

Robin nodded. "Well, did you get through to him at all? I mean, you risked your life. I hope some good came from it."

"You don't get through a brick wall. I think I finally understand that."

Robin sighed. "Thank you for trying." She paused and then smiled. "The good news is that with the suspension I have a lot of free time on my hands, which means you've got your entertainment."

"Have you changed your position on the strip poker thing?" he asked with a grin.

"Actually-..." she began, before the sound of Alan's voice interrupted her.

"Good news," he said from his spot at the door.

Patrick's gaze moved to Alan. Robin turned around to face him.

"Noah dropped the lawsuit against the hospital and you, Robin."

A smile spread across Robin's face, as Patrick's chest deflated in relief.

"Does that mean that her privileges have been reinstated?" Patrick asked.

"Not yet, but with the lawsuit dropped it'll only be a matter of time. With that said, I'd be remiss if I didn't say don't do anything this stupid again."

Robin laughed. "I won't."

Alan offered her a smile before leaving. Patrick slipped his hand into Robin's and squeezed.

She looked down at him. "Thank you. This never would have happened if you hadn't done what you did."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It was nothing. All part of the plan. I figured collapsing would be dramatic enough to get through to him."

"Good call," she replied with a smile.

"So about that strip poker thing-..."

"Forget it."

---

Robin paused a moment before entering Noah's room. She took a deep breath and then crossed the threshold. He opened his eyes when he heard her enter.

"How's Patrick?"

"He's going to be fine."

"Good."

Robin came to stand by his bed. "I just wanted to thank you for dropping the lawsuit."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know you didn't. I guess we have that in common. We both did what we did for Patrick."

Noah eyed her for a long moment. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Robin's face flooded with red. She lowered her eyes to the floor. "What? That's crazy."

"No, it's the only thing that makes sense. I'm a doctor, Robin. There's only one reason we ever risk our careers: love. That's why Patrick did it. I just couldn't understand why you would take the same risk and then it hit me. You're in love with him."

"We're friends and colleagues. I knew he was hurting, so I decided to help. That's all there was to it."

Noah shrugged, "Fine, you don't have to admit it. I can see it in your eyes. It's the same look I saw in my son's eyes when he came in hear breathing fire and defending you. I know that look and I've seen that passion before. His mother did the same thing to me. He doesn't know it yet, of course. He's been hurt too badly. I'm betting you have, too. But you'll both realize it eventually."

Robin's brow furrowed. "So now you care how Patrick feels? Where was this concern when you were begging him to let you die?"

"I thought it would be easier on him to just let me go. I realize now how wrong I was."

"So you realized why he did what he did then?"

"I realized I would have done the exact same thing if it had been him."

"And what brought about this epiphany? And don't say Epiphany."

Noah's eyes grew glassy with tears. "I saw him lying on that floor and I knew that I would move heaven and earth to make sure he was okay. I finally saw where he was coming from."

"Are you going to tell him any of this?"

Noah shrugged. "I figured I'd let him suffer a little while longer."

Robin smiled and shook her head. "There's no doubt you two are father and son."

Robin turned to leave when Noah's voice stopped her. "Thank you."

She spun around to face him. "You don't have to thank me for what I did."

"I wasn't. I was thanking you for loving my son."

"Noah, I don-..."

"You do, whether or not you know it. He needs the love and trust of a good woman. He hasn't had that since his mother died. I'm glad it's you."

Robin opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut when no words came out. She then walked out of the room. She moved to Patrick's window and peered inside. He was sleeping soundly.

She smiled to herself, before walking into his room and sitting down in the chair beside him. She took his hand and threaded her fingers with his. Then she lay back in the chair and watched him sleep.

**----------------------------------------THE END-------------------------------------------------  
**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


End file.
